brabantianfandomcom-20200213-history
Antwerpse uitspraak
Dit artikel is in het Algemeen Nederlands geschreven De uitspraak van Antwerpse woorden komt voor meer dan 85% overeen met het algemeen nederlands, om de verschillen duidelijk te maken zal soms in dit artikel gebruik gemaakt worden van * de afwijkende geconventioneerde spelling * een fonetische weergave aan de hand van vreemde woorden * het Internationaal Fonetisch Alfabet * lees eerst de leesconventies Algemeen Zoals alle Brabantse dialecten onderscheidt het Antwerps zich ook door enkele opvallende klinkereigenaardigheden. De uitspraak van de tweeklanken ei en ui : * de ei/ij wordt uitgesproken als in het duitse woord (de)'kl'ei'n' ze is vergelijkbaar met een de uitspraak van het Nederlandse woord "kraai", * de eu als zoals in het duitse woord (de)'Kr'eu'z' ; in de rest van brabant daarentegen verschuift de uitspraak naar een lange eenklank de "èè" (zoals in (fr)'mère') en "èù" (zoals in (fr)'beurre'). * typisch Brabants is het in alle gevallen lang uitspreken van de "ie" en "oe". In het Nederlands zijn deze twee klinkers verkort, behalve wanneer en een r op volgt. U hoort het lengteverschil in de woordparen: biet/bier en boek/boer. Bron: Rob Belemans, Het Brabants (cd-rom Taalkamer, Huis van Alijn Gent en vakgroep Nederlandse taalkunde UGent) Medeklinkers De uitspraak van de medeklinkers is meestal dezelfde als die van het Nederlands. * Eindverscherping: Het Antwerps kent ook een soort eindverscherping aan het einde van een woord; net als in het Nederlands is er geen verschil te horen tussen t/d, p/b; s/z, f/v, ch/g; en g/k ʃ/ʒ aan het eind van een woord. Meestal worden ze inderdaad stemloos uitgesproken, met uitzondering van wanneer het volgende woord met een b of d begint - maar: s/z, f/v, ch/g worden ook stemhebbend uitgesproken als het volgende woord met een klinker begint. Antwerps schrijven, Spelling en grammatica van het 21e-eeuwse Antwerps ; Filip Camerman; Uitg. C.Devries-Brouwers, Antwerpen; 2007; blz. 178-181 * De n wordt regelmatig gevelariseerd tot ŋ ('ng') wanneer ze in hetzelfde lid van een samenstelling/woord wordt voorafgegaan door een beklemtoonde korte e (leŋze), i (kiŋd), o (koŋt), u (muŋt), œ (korte eu - möŋd) of ʊ (korte oe). Verder vindt men ze vaak gevelariseerd in woorden waar een stamklankverkorting is opgetreden, bijvoorbeeld in de korte vorm van schoen sçuˑn: schóeng sçʊŋ. Net als in het Nederlands klinkt de n door assimilatie als ŋ voor een k.Antwerps schrijven, Spelling en grammatica van het 21e-eeuwse Antwerps ; Filip Camerman; Uitg. C.Devries-Brouwers, Antwerpen; 2007; blz. 38-39 * De 'h', in het begin van een woord wordt niet aangeblazen (dus eigenlijk niet uitgesproken). 'Holland' klinkt dus als "Ollant" en 'hond' als "ongt". * In sommige gevallen meestal in het midden van een woord wordt ze wel uitgesproken, maar minder hard aangeblazen dan in het Nederlands zoals in geheuge. Een typisch Antwerps voorbeeld is het werkwoord 'behangen' en de ermee geassocieerde naamwoorden 'behangpapier' etc, niet enkel is er de niet aangeblazen 'h', de uitspraak laat ook toe een tijdsevolutie over generaties heen vast te stellen : ** de oudere antwerpssprekers (geboren voor de jaren 80) zouden het werkwoord 'behangen' uitspreken als bangen en ze gebruiken daarbij bangsel(papier) en bangselkol ofte bangselpap, en de 'behanger' in nen banger ** de jongere generatie (van twintigers bijvoorbeeld) zou de uitspraak "be'angen" en "be'angpapier" en "be'anglijm" gebruiken , waarbij de pause aangeduid door de apostrofe een nauwelijks hoorbare en niet aangeblazen 'h' produceert, er is dan ook sprake van een Algemeen-Nederlandse of tussentaalse invloed.Antwerps schrijven, Spelling en grammatica van het 21e-eeuwse Antwerps ; Filip Camerman; Uitg. C.Devries-Brouwers, Antwerpen; 2007; blz. 35-36 * De "sh", medeklinker uit het Engels, is equivalent aan de "sj" in het Nederlands en wordt in het Algemeen Nederlands gebruikt in woorden die in het Antwerps vrijwel onbekend zijn. Maar in het Antwerps wordt de medelinker wel gebruikt zoals in verkleinwoorden (kindshe, stiêntshe) en in Engelse leenwoorden zoals T-shirt, shit, short of shotte (voetballen). * De "zj", medeklinker uit het Frans, komt vooral voor in leenwoorden uit het Frans zoals zjendaerm (gendarme), zjust (juist) of zjaloes (jaloers). het is de stemhebbende vorm van sh en wordt in dezelfde gevallen als andere stemhebbende medeklinkers verstemloosd. Antwerps schrijven, Spelling en grammatica van het 21e-eeuwse Antwerps ; Filip Camerman; Uitg. C.Devries-Brouwers, Antwerpen; 2007; blz.175 Klinkers Door op de tekens van de bovenstaande schema IPA klinkers te klikken wordt de standaard uitspraak hoorbaar. de Klankinventaris van het Nederlands, is de basis voor de voor de voorstelling van de klanken van het Antwerps dialect. Iets wat meteen opvalt aan het Antwerpse klinkerstelsel is dat de korte klinkers vaak helder zijn en de lange dikwijls dof - in het Algemeen Nederlands is namelijk net het tegenovergestelde. Bijvoorbeeld klinkt ziel in het Nederlands als ziˑl, terwijl het in het Antwerps als zɪˑl zal klinken of het woord mis in het Nederlands als məs, terwijl het in het Antwerps mis zal klinken. De klinker 'a' er zijn 3 uitspraken van de klinker a in het Antwerps : 2 lange en 1 korte : De korte a * klinkt als de Nederlandse korte a maar scherper - zoals het Franse woord à 'in de zin (fr)allons 'à la gare. ** Voorbeelden: kat, zak, pas, matrak * Vóór de l wordt ze verdonkerd [http://tanderantwerps.blogspot.com/2008/10/de-klanken.html Tàànder Aàntwààreps: De A-klanken] en klinkt daarom als de "au" maar kort: a. ** Voorbeelden: bal bal De lange a * klinkt als ɒ zoals in de Scandinavische talen of in het Engelse 'board' ** Voorbeelden: 'maan' mɒn, 'baard' bɒrt, 'traag' trɒx, 'baan' bɒn, *** het woord 'straat' strɒt wordt soms lang uitgesproken zoals in "ik gaan nor den bakker in de keurte gastesstraat" xɒn nor den bakkər in de kørte gastəsstrɒt *** maar soms ook kort zoals in "den buro in d'Oemmegaenckstrot" oemməgænkstrɞt (uitgesproken zoals de o'' in ''hok) hiervoor is echter geen regel gedfinieerd. De Aentwaerpse platte ae of korte gerekte a * is wat men in het onderwijs de "Antwerpse a" noemt, gewoonlijk voor r of n, klinkt ze zoals in het Franse woord "gare" æ, hiervoor gebruiken we zoals in de Camerman schrijfwijze dan ook het grafeem "æ" of "ae" ** Voorbeelden: waerm, staerk, laend, baenk, waerke(n) {citeer boek |Achternaam = Camerman | Voornaam = F. | Datum = 2007 | Titel = Antwerps schrijven | Bladzijde = blz. 17-19 }} Andere op a gelijkende klanken De nederlandse lange aa klank ɑ wordt in het antwerps ook gebruikt maar is de uitspraak voor een tweeklank zoals in vrouw uitgesproken vrɑ (zie verder de tweeklank au) De klinker 'e' De doffe e of sjwa klinkt hetzelfde als in het AN: ə. Zie echter ook de korte eu. * Voorbeelden: wille(n) willə(n), de də De korte e klinkt als ɛ (de korte e van het AN) of ɪ (de korte i van het AN). * Vóór "l" klinkt ze echter als . (het eerste deel van de tweeklank "ei" in het AN) ** Voorbeelden: bed bɪt, zes zɛs, bel b.l ** Zie de gerekte a voor de gerekte e in bijvoorbeeld werken uitgesproken als "waereke". De lange e van het Nederlands beantwoordt aan drie Antwerpse fonemen : ɛ: of als tweeklank eə of tweeklank iə. * Als ze ontstaan is uit een vroeg gerekte korte e, ä of i, klinkt ze als ei ɛ: e: of ɛi. ** Voorbeelden: beet bɛˑt, zeve(n) zɛˑvə(n) ** Net als in de oude Nederlandse schrijftaal, hebben enkelvoudsvormen in de verleden tijd bij de sterke werkwoorden zich qua klinkerkwaliteit aan de meervoudsvormen aagepast *** Voorbeeld: rijden, riêd, reden, gereden > rije(n), ree, reeë(n), gereeë(n) Aentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands ** In sommige gevallen is ze een tweeklank eə. *** Voorbeelden: keêl keəl, geêl ʝeəl ** Het onderscheid tussen "ee" en "eê" lijkt te verdwijnen. * De lange ee uitgesproken als de tweeklank iə. ** Als ze ontstaan is uit een Germaanse "ai" http://www.dbnl.org/tekst/wink003gron01/wink003gron01_005.htm *** Voorbeelden: liêren liərə(n), miêr miər en miêstmiəst (meer, als in veel-meer-meest), kliêre kliərə ** Tot "iê" horen ook de leenwoorden met een Romaanse tweeklank Latijnse e vóór -st. ***Voorbeelden: biêst, fiêst, miêster ** Woorden waarin het AN een ee vertoont, ontstaan na syncope van een mediane d, en waarin die syncope niet meer aangevoeld wordt. *** Voorbeelden: gedwiê, *** Dikwijls gebruik met het voorbeeld '' kwiêle(n) met iə (kwelen) , wat steevast tot discussie leidt want sommige houden vast aan de uitspraak '' kweêle(n) met eə ** Zelfstandige naamwoorden waar het AN een beklemtoond -eel heeft, worden ook als "iê" uitgesproken. http://www.aentwaerps.be/forum/topic/87/last *** Voorbeelden: barriêl, kastiêl, kamiêl, pensiêl, ... *** Andere gevallen met "iê": viêrting (veertien), fiêrtig (veertig), viê, liêg (laag),, iêmer (emmer) Aentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands De klinker 'i' In het AN verschilt "i" en "ie" vooral qua klinkerkwaliteit: ɪ en i, ook al kan de "ie" soms, met name vóór r, lang worden uitgesproken. In het Antwerps worden de fonemen vooral onderscheiden door de klinkerlengte, ook al klinkt de lange i hier niet qua kwaliteit hetzelfde als de korte. De korte i klinkt als i , uitgesproken met getrokken mondhoeken, de heldere "ie" van het AN maar in het Antwerps altijd staccato. * Voorbeeld: vis vis, De lange i meestal "ie" geschreven klinkt als ɪ: de korte i van het AN maar lang. * Voorbeelden: bier bɪ:r, gieter gɪ:tər De verdeling tussen de korte en de lange i is niet altijd dezelfde. * Voorbeelden: friet = frit frIt, vriend = beide uitrapken worden gebruikt : vrind vrIŋt of vriend vrɪ:ŋtof maar ook kind kIŋt Andere op i gelijkende klanken de lange ee uitgesproken als de tweeklank iə. De klinker 'o' De korte o klinkt precies zoals in het Belgisch AN als ɔ of o staccato. * Voorbeelden: kot kot, mor mɔr. Dikwijls heeft het Antwerps een korte oe waar het AN een korte o heeft. De lange o van het AN is in het Antwerps nog duidelijk verdeeld in twee klanken. * Indien ze afkomstig is van een Germaanse , klinkt ze als uə, d.w.z. dezelfde klank als de Afrikaanse .Camerman noteert naar analogie van zijn andere gekozen grafemen; wij echter niet om het leesbaarder te houden ** Voorbeelden: groôt ʝruət, noôt nuət = nooit, oôg uəx * Franse leenwoorden met -oi- krijgen : ivoôr, komfoôr , framboôs, kantoôr * Het voorvoegsel oor-'' is ''oôr-'' geworden, behalve in het woord ''oorlog.Aentwaerps.be - Forum - Aentwaerpse woordeschat - oor- oêr- oer * Andere gevallen met oô: poôrt, lantoôr, pastoôr, persoôn, doôs, droôg, wône(n), gewoôn, kroôn, matroôs, patroôn, Rôme(n), roôs, smôre(n) (en smoôr), stôre(n), troôn, verôvere(n), woôstag,, voôrt Antwerps.be - Woordenboek Antwerps - Nederlands, bôre(n)Aentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands, koôr(d)Aentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands, koôrAentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands, poôsAentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands, moôrdAentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands, troônAntwerps.be - Katastroof - E góe kakske - tekst, bekôre(n)''http://www.aentwaerps.be/tekst/403/katastroof-aentwaerpe/beko%EArd. * In de meeste andere gevallen klinkt ze ongeveer hetzelfde als in het AN, maar ongerond: 'ɤ:' - eventueel met diftongering tot 'ɤu' ** Voorbeelden: ''school, riool * Net als in de oude Nederlandse schrijftaal, hebben enkelvoudsvormen in de verleden tijd bij de sterke werkwoorden zich qua klinkerkwaliteit aan de meervoudsvormen aagepast ** Voorbeeld: kruipen, kroôp, kropen, gekropen > kruipe(n), kroop, krope(n), gekrope(n) Aentwaerps.be - Woordenboek Aentwaerps - Ollands De vuistregel om het onderscheid tussen de oo ɤu en oô uə te kunnen maken is teruggrijpen naar de oude spelling van sommige woorden: bvb koɤulen en kouəlen. ::(oude spelling)kolen (bet. verkort van steenkool) wordt uitgeproken met de ɤu als koolen, zoals in koolen van de koolenboer ::(oude spelling)koolen (bet. groente zoals bloemkool of groene kool) wordt uitgeproken met de ɤu als koôlen zoals in bloemkoôl, bloemkoôle van de gruntenboer oe * In het Algemeen Nederlands wordt meestal kort uitgesproken, maar soms ook lang, met name vóór . In het Antwerps aan de andere kant is het verschil zeker niet in alle gevallen te verklaren uit de fonetische context.Camerman blz. 22: schroef, slùf; roem, blùm; preuts, plöts; keus, kös; poep, pùp De lange oe bedraagt ongeveer dezelfde woorden als in het AN, maar ze wordt altijd lang uitgesproken. De korte oe bevat sommige woorden die in het AN een of hebben, dikwijls als resultaat van stamklankverkorting van de lange oe of van de oô. Ze bevat ook veel woorden die in het AN een korte hebben.soms ook korte u? Dat is vooral het geval voor een nasaal (n, m, ŋ).Gaat de ù rechtstreeks terug op de Germaanse of is ze secundair ontstaan uit vóór nasaal? * De lange oe klinkt als als iets tussen de en de van het AN: ʊ:. Ze is vaak gediftongeerd tot ʊu. ** Voorbeelden: roep rʊˑp, boer bʊ:r, snoep snʊˑp * De korte oe klinkt zoals haar tegenhanger in het Duits: ʊ of u. ** Voorbeelden: (gij) rùpt rʊpt , lùmp lʊmp = lump, ùnger `ʊŋər = honger u * De korte u klinkt zoals in het Franse woord "perdu", of als een verkorte van het AN. ** Voorbeelden: bus bys, mus mys * De lange u klinkt als de Nederlandse korte maar lang, maar neigt vaak naar de Nederlandse eu. ** Voorbeelden: muur mY:r, vruug vrYˑç = vroeg, duvel dYˑvəl = duivel * Soms heeft het Antwerps een vorm met waar het Nederlands een met (broer = bruur) of (duivel = duvel) heeft. In het eerste geval is er sprake van een umlaut, in het tweede is het een restant van de toestand voordat uu diftongeerd werd tot ui. eu * Het Antwerps kent net als het Duits twee eu's/ö's: een lange en een korte. * De lange eu klinkt ongeveer zoals in het AN, maar lijkt meer op de tussentaalse uitspraak van : œ:. Ze komt vaker voor dan in het AN; dikwijls is er sprake van een umlaut. Ze kan ook gediftongeerd worden tot œY ** Voorbeelden: neus nœYs, keuning kœˑniŋ = koning, veul vœ:l = veel, veur vœ:r = voor * De korte eu is gelijk aan de sjwa (ook bekend als de doffe e), maar verschilt er wezenlijk van omdat ze in beklemtoonde lettergrepen kan optreden.Het is niet altijd gemakkelijk om uit te maken of er sprake is van een doffe e of een ö, wat blijkt uit waarschijnlijk dat vertaalt als wörschijnlijk (indien stamklankverkorting met umlaut) of werschijnlijk (indien stamklankverkorting en verdoffing tot sjwa) Vaak treedt de korte eu op waar in het AN een korte o gevolgd wordt door een r, of waar een stamklankverkorting is gebeurd van of . ** Voorbeelden: wörm wørm = worm, plöts pløts = plaats, löstere løstere(n) = luisteren, vör vør = onbeklemtoond voor(zoals in vördeur) . Echte tweeklanken De Nederlandse tweeklanken komen overeen met deze Antwerpse klanken: * De ei/ij klinkt net als in het Duits en het Engels als een tweeklank met een a als aanvangsklinker: ai/αi. ** Voorbeelden: mijn main, laweit lɑwait (lawaai)De juiste schrijfwijze is laweit, aldus het WNT * De ui klinkt ongeveer als in het Duits als ɔə. ** Voorbeelden: kruis krɔəs, ruit rɔət, buite(n) bɔətə(n) * De , en van het AN klinken als a: (de lange a van het AN) , maar voor een medeklinker net als in het AN ɑu. ** Voorbeelden: vrouw vraˑ, zout zɑut De nederlandse lange aa klank ɑ wordt in het antwerps ook gebruikt maar is de uitspraak voor een tweeklank zoals in vrouw uitgesproken vrɑ (zie verder) en geschreven als 'vrau' (Camerman gebruik hier de schrijfwijze 'vrou' maar dit leidt tot verwarring). * In het AN zijn deze drie schrijftekens allemaal samengevallen tot ɑu, dwz de vroegere uitspraak van . Eerst vielen en samen tot , een taalverandering die tot uiting kwam in de spelling De Vries-Te Winkel in het schrappen van één a in bijvoorbeeld raauw. Later zijn ook en samengevallen, maar dat heeft geen spellingwijziging met zich meegebracht. In het Antwerps is de samenval anders gebeurd: en zijn samengevallen in waarvan het laatste deel van de tweeklank is weggevallen; is gedeeltelijk samengevallen met de nieuwe aˑ, behalve vóór medeklinkers.Deze lijst bevestigt de regel. Smout wijst in dezelfde richting §35 (p. 14) §56 (p. 26). ** Er zijn echter een paar restantvormen te vinden waar de uitspraak ɑu soms wordt gehandhaafd ook al volgt er geen klinker op, bijvoorbeeld: zou zɑu, wou wɑu[http://tanderantwerps.blogspot.com/2009/05/naslag-halfklinkers-en-tussenklanken.html Tàànder Aàntwààreps: Naslag, halfklinkers en tussenklanken] Onechte tweeklanken * ʊj klinkt hetzelfde als in het Nederlands * in princiep ook, maar meestal gaat het om een oo ontstaan uit Germaans en dan is ze (behalve in bijvoorbeeld (h)oôi en koôi Aentwaerps.be - Forum - Aentwaerpse spelling en grammatica - tussen-jSoms ook bewaard in toernoôi) verkort van uəj naar ʊj - en klinkt dus gelijk aan * klinkt net als in het Nederlands als een opeenvolging van en , in het Antwerps dus als ɪ:w. :: ** behalve voor het woord nieuw dat wordt vervormd tot nief(waarbij er gelijktijdig een korte en lange variant van de ie wordt gebruikt vb eenni:f kostum, de lange of keurte nifstrot * klinkt ongeacht de herkomst van de als iəw , ook al kan de w soms wegvallen.Bijvoorbeeld in de verbogen vormen van schriêwe(n) * klinkt als ɑ:j of ɔ:j, en is door die tweede, authentiekere uitspraak moeilijk tot onmogelijk te onderscheiden van ** Voorbeelden: waaien wɔ:jə(n) Notes en references